project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Keike
Beloved Kitten Personality Keike tends to be rather endearing in the cute department. He normally tends to be innocent and energetic with a soft-spoken voice, though he can also be a bit bitter towards people he doesn't like but even then he still appears to be rather cute. He is an extremely childish guy that often does things that others would find obnoxious but most of the time they can’t help but get past the cuteness that he offers. When he talks he is a sweet-heart but he is known for having a bit of a cynical side to him that hides underneath all the cute antics. He tends to get annoyed rather quickly especially with people that insult him; he is known for having a rather distinctive glare that despite all his cuteness can actually be rather intimidating. Keiki may at times seem to be really happy and friendly but it isn't always the case, he sometimes may or may not be particularly sad he just isn't always that good at showing pain. Keike is also known for being mischievous and pulling innocent pranks that can at times get him in trouble with his superiors. Keike also has an issue with finding something he likes and becoming extremely obsessed with it for an absurd amount of time. Keike is a deeply loyal person and will defend someone’s honor up until his last breath not to mention will do everything in his power to fight for a friend even if he is getting pummeled to death. Keike’s joyful personality can easily be crushed by someone as he is a very sensitive person, it can be easy to totally destroy his spirit and when that happens he may find it hard to trust the person responsible. Often people don’t realize how great a friend he is until it’s too late and his curiosity leads him somewhere else. Keike is also known for being very fickle; he always seems to be changing, not just in appearance but in topic and pranks. One minute he could be totally excited about doing something and then the next minute he could totally be bored with it and off doing another thing. One of his final traits is his overwhelming obsession with Renji Abarai of the 6th Division. Before when he was younger he would spend hours talking with his friends about the man. He has his heart set on becoming a member of the 6th Division and working under Renji. He’s so dedicated that he’s knows all of Renji’s schedules, he even managed to graduate top of his class just to have a higher chance of getting in. Keike is also very gullible and easily manipulated by people that are far more deceptive. He is known for being overly trusting which can lead him into some dangerous situations. Appearance Keike has messy black hair that’s slightly longer than average. His bangs frame his face in a very cute way and are cut similar to the female hime-cut but more uneven. His eyes are a deep purple and he has a rather bright pink blush that is often seen on his face. His features are very feminine yet it’s very apparent that he is a male. He stands at about 5”3 being one of the shortest guys in his family and weighs about 100 pounds if not less. He is a very scrawny guy and because of this can often be overpowered by larger stronger opponents in a hand to hand fight. Keike will often mimic the appearance of a black cat but when he isn’t in that form he purposely chooses to keep the black ears and tail as cat’s are one of the things he is extremely obsessed with. For clothing Keike wears a black outfit that’ sort of resembles a trench coat but is much tighter on his frame and is cut off higher up just below his waist and for bottoms he wears black silk tights. He will change out of this outfit to fit into the Shinigami robe but often switches between the two outfits. History Keike lived in the poorer community of the Soul Society when he was younger his sector was attacked by thugs and his mother killed. Just before the thug could take his life Renji Abarai of the 6th Division appeared and rescued him. It was at that moment that Keike relished over his hero, he become obsessed. Growing up he Keike learned what he could from talk on the streets about Renji and how he had lived in one of the poorer districts as well. Keike grew to respect the man seeing him as a role model. All he ever talked about was Renji and how he would one day serve him in the 6th Division to repay the man for saving his life. When he was old enough to finally enroll in Shinro Academy he did and worked harder then all his class mates to graduate at the top of his class. There was a period of time after his graduation where Keike decided he would wait and plan his strategy for getting into the 6th Division to even get an interview. After several months of planned he came up with the idea of sending himself in as a present for Renji so that he could surprise him. Powers and Abilities *Speed/Agility: During his time at the academy, Kei spent most of his time training on his reflexes. He is much faster than other students like him, however he is also a squishier target in battle, thus relies on avoiding his opponents attacks. *Cat Form: A trick that Keike mastered while in Shino Academy that allows him to manifest himself in cat form. Zanpakutō The zanpakuto spirit, Strahl is a male with copper-colored skin. On his shoulders, there are four teal tattoos that look similar to claw marks like that of a large predatory cat's. His hair is long, down to his thighs, and black; it's normally wrapped in small banded sections so that it's free and at the same time able to be dealt with for long periods of time. Strahl has menacing, black eyes that are easy to use to intimidate and opponent as well as show that he means business with whoever it is that he's speaking to. They normally have a bit of a twinkle in them when he's joking with whoever it is he's talking to. He is tall and muscular, resembling a typical meathead more than anything else but he moves rather gracefully and carefully. He has a long, drooping mustache with a long braid hung with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs. His beard his full and dark but carefully trimmed so as not to look ridiculously unkempt. Strahl can be seen wearing a leather waist cincher with cotton pants and sandals. He has brown leather gauntlets over his forearms with little patterns that look quite a bit like seashells and conches. Keike has a very difficult time controling his Zanpakuto, which is one of the reason he has been unsuccessful at awakening Shikai. Not only is it difficult for him to control his power but it can be difficult for him and Strahl to get along since the two of them don't exactly see eye to eye on certain things. Inner World Despite Keike's bubbly, cute, gentle personality, his inner world is quite the opposite. It's safe to say that Keike keeps all his positivity on the outside while the negativity is all buried on the inside. A dark and desolate place with large pieces of land that float in an endless dark space specked with red stars. The endless world represents many of Keike’s darker thoughts that he often never lets come to the surface. Keike is very afraid of this place as it forces him to face the fears that he has hidden so well as well as the grim realitys of his most hidden secrets. Many mysteries lie in the shadows of this realm and it is a challenging maze that Keike has yet to solve. Shikai Yet Achieved Statistics